Third Times the Charm? Maybe?
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: IM BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! Anyway, this is part 3 of Seth/Lita sex-capades. Ugh, I love them so much!


Nobody knew. No one had even the slightest inkling that I would show up to an untelevised house show. But I did. Why, you ask? Him. We had a little thing around WrestleMania time and again shortly thereafter and I want it. No, I NEED it. Again. Now. Over and over. Need the screams as he takes my body and uses me like a rag doll. Need the painful pleasure of him spanking my ass raw and then fucking it even more raw. Need the dirty, degrading, mind shattering words whispered harshly in my ear as he fucks me from behind. Yes, I need it. And I'm gonna fucking get it tonight.

As I'm watching his match from my secret room backstage, my body temperature goes nuts. I'm aroused already and he doesn't even know I'm here. Each pedigree he lands makes my pussy twitch and takes my breath away.

Oh shit! No no no no no no no! God damn it! No! He can't fucking be hurt! Colby canNOT be hurt now! But, fucking damn it he is! The medical staff has stopped the match and everything. Looks like he fucked up his leg. Shit!

Me: Colby, I just saw what happened. Are you okay?

Colby: Doc doesn't seem to think so. It hurts like a bitch. Wait, are you at the arena?

Me: Yeah. I was gonna surprise you. Sorry.

C: Come to the trainers office. I wanna see you.

So, being Amy Dumas and never backing down even though I'm scared fucking shitless, I strut my ass all the way to the opposite end of the building. Praying I don't get stopped by anyone. I'm in a tight fitting, midriff baring, Kaitlyn-esque, black and purple vest. And of course the signature cargo pants and thong peeking out the top. My thong already soaking with my anticipation. I have to stop myself once.

When I stop, I fall face first against the nearest cement wall, my breath hard and heavy as I reach down and pet my dripping wet snatch. I moan loud. Then, I bite my opposite hand to quiet myself, hoping no one sees me getting myself off in the hallway. Luckily, I'm able to make myself cum once before anyone walks down the hall. Not so luckily, there are now teeth marks deeply imprinted into the knuckles of my left hand. Oh, and my panties are soaked with my release. So, I step into the nearest bathroom and take them off; throwing them in the trash and re-dressing before finishing my hopefully confident walk to Colby.

"Colby? It's Amy. Can I come in?" The door opens and the trainer walks out, leaving it open behind him signaling for me to enter.

Once inside, I slowly shut the door; cringing when it clicks shut in the otherwise eerie silence of the room. Colby is laying on a cot on his back. Right (injured) leg wrapped and slightly elevated; scrolling through his phone. He's bare from the waist up and I have to take a steadying breath and stop drooling everywhere before I approach the cot.

"You can come over here you know." He laughs, signaling the usual Colby sarcasm.

Without a word, I walk towards him. My heels clicking on the tile with every timid step forward. When I reach him, I focus my eyes on his leg, afraid of acting on my deepest desires if I catch his eyes. I can't make him fuck me now. Not when he's this injured.

As I'm looking at his leg, he reaches his right hand up and places my stray bangs behind my ear, speaking slowly.

"It's just a bad sprain. I'll be alright." I can hear the slightly mocking yet oddly comforting smirk in his voice. Then, something I wasn't expecting.

He drags his hand through my hair, down my back, and plants his hand directly on my right ass cheek; squeezing as it settles there.

"I know you want it, Ames. I know that's why you came back. Why you wanted to surprise me. You want me to fuck you just like before. You can't get enough. I know exactly what you want. So, why don't you bring that sexy ass on up here and let me give it to you? Hmmm?"

His words send a tingle through my entire body. I can't resist him much longer. But, I have to try. I couldn't live with myself if something further happened to his leg while we were having sex. But oh my God his dick is just SO GOOD! And, let's be real, he's huge. Fuck, I'm getting wet.

"I can't, Colby. What if something happens to your leg? I'd feel terri-"

He kisses me. I don't know how he did it, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him, pressing his luscious lips and skilled tongue against my mouth before I could protest.

I give in and I'm kissing him back with everything I have. Our tongues mingling and mimicking the way our bodies will soon be tangled up.

Soon, he turns slightly and places his other hand on my hip; speaking one simple command against my lips. 'Jump.' I do, and soon I'm straddling his waist while he lays back on the cot.

My resolve is now completely shattered. I have no more self control. I slowly and lightly drag my nails down his toned bare chest, smiling when his entire body succumbs to a shiver. My fingertips splay across his belt buckle. Taunting him. Pulling on it but never opening it. Feeling his mammoth cock growing beneath me with my every touch.

Soon, I move my kisses to his jaw, then his neck. Listening as his breathing becomes shorter and heavier. Still toying with his belt. Unbeknownst to him, I firmly plant my clothed pussy on his also clothed crotch. Grinding hard and slow. Still kissing and licking all over his neck and shoulder.

Then, his hands move back to my ass and I'm intoxicated by his show of strength when he grabs handfuls of the clothed flesh and cants his hips up against mine.

"Mmmm fuck Amy!" I've got him right where I want him.

I slowly remove his belt finally. Once it's off, I pull away from his neck and look him right in the eyes, taking my right hand and palming his dick through his jeans. My bottom lip pulled between my teeth as I listen to the sound of my nails against the fabric. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist with his right hand; keeping our eyes locked.

"Please Amy. Please do something. I need you soooo fucking bad. Please Amy just do...something. Anything. Pleeeeeease!"

On the last please, I increase the pressure of my palming, thus his hips buck and his eyes squeeze shut. Then, I unbutton his pants. Waiting for him to open his eyes before I start to unzip.

"Cooooolbyyyyyy, come on baby. Look at me. Gotta watch me Colby or I'm not gonna continue. Come on baby, open those sexy eyes for me." My words contradicting the sing song tone in my voice. Finally, his eyes open.

"Ahh, there we go. There's my Colby. Good boy!" Then, the grating sound of the jeans zipper. But I have to stop half way down.

Colby drops his eyes to his zipper. My blood red painted nails strongly contradicting the acid wash denim of his blue jeans. I take my index and middle finger of my left hand and urge his chin back up so he's looking at me again. Scolding him in my childlike voice.

"Ah ah ah, you bad boy Colby. I told you to look right here. Keep your eyes on me sweetie. Understood?" He nods, just barely.

"Good. Now, let's try again." Pulling my bottom lip back between my teeth, I continue with his zipper. Finally succeeding in pulling it all the way down. Noticing Colby has decided to go commando.

So, without warning, I grab the hot, rock hard flesh and slowly start to pump it. Colby moans like a male pornstar when my cold tiny hand wraps around it. Then, he's mesmerized; hypnotized by the way my hand strokes his length.

I decide to surprise Colby a bit. I pump him once more, stopping directly under the head and tightening my grip just a little. Then, making sure he's watching me, I lean down and sloppily lave my tongue over the pulsing flesh.

He bites his bottom lip and thrusts his hands in his hair as his eyes twitch with the strength he's using to keep them open and on me. I moan as I bathe the head of his cock with my tongue; thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

Then, I remove my hand and take the entire length down my throat; swallowing rapidly so I don't choke. God I've missed feeling his cock in my mouth. Feels like Heaven. Then, once I've got him balls deep down my throat, I close my eyes and suck. Short, tight, rapid little sucks like a baby from a bottle.

I wrench one of his hands from his hair and place it in mine on the back of my head. I want him to fuck my throat. I need to hand over the control now. Finally, he gets the hint and starts a harsh but steady pace in my throat. He moans as I start to choke. Then, he starts to whisper to me. The words that I long to hear from him. He's taunting me with his words.

"Mmmm Ames. Look like such a fucking slut taking my cock so well. Yeahhhh, that's what you are though, isn't it? A dirty fucking slut. Just begging for some dick." He thrusts particularly hard as he continues taunting me. "Fuck. Take it, slut! Take my fucking cock! Ughhhh suck it so fucking good!"

Then, he pulls me off of it, laughing mockingly as I choke the whole way up and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand; gently pushing me from the cot.

"Open your vest. Let me see those tits." This part was easy, I couldn't wear a bra with how tight the vest was on my chest. "Good, now your pants. Take them off. They're useless to me now." He chokes on his own saliva when he sees that I too am commando.

"Mm come sit on my face you little slut. I can hear your pussy dripping for me from here." This time I mount the cot and his face with no help. Immediately sitting all the way down.

His teeth grab my puffed out clit, nibbling and pulling on it gently. Then, he sucks on it, wrapping his thick lips around it. I have to lean back and grab his chest to keep from falling. He's fucking good with his mouth.

"Ohhh fuck Colby! God damn it! Missed your fucking mouth baby! So fucking good!" He laughs against my wetness as I start to lose my breath. He's barely even touched me and I'm already gone for him.

Then, he suddenly sticks two fingers inside me. My pussy clamps down on them hard. I can't help but to ride his face now. As I'm riding, he presses the thumb of his free hand onto my now sensitive clit. Then, shoves his tongue between my folds and sucks my drenched pussy with his lips. Oh my God he's good! I'm trembling for him.

"Fuck Colby! I'm gonna cum! Fuck baby! Don't stop! Gonna fucking cum for you!" He stops. Takes his thumb from my clit, pulls his tongue from my folds and removes his fingers from inside me.

I slide down just enough to see his face. "What the fuck, Colby?!" He laughs at me.

Then, he squeezes my hips; effectively calming me down. "Babe, I want to make you cum on my cock. Chill out. That's what you came for isn't it? You want my cock?" I nod. Feeling stupid for overreacting.

Suddenly, I hesitate. "But what if I hurt you?"

He smiles, rubbing my hips and thighs. "Just be careful babe. It's just my calf that hurts, so don't get too crazy and we should be fine."

Then, he helps me straddle him again. Before I know it, I'm taking his thickness into my tight pussy. He feels so good inside me.

We moan together. Taking it slow. Feeling every inch of our bodies becoming one. Once I'm sat on him completely, his takes my hands, threading our fingers together.

We stare in each other's eyes as we move together. It almost feels like making love. Then, the whispered words that make my pussy open and start flowing like a fucking waterfall.

"Cum. Cum for me you slut. Flood this cock."

I had no choice but to succumb to his command. He so easily demands control of my entire being. Clothed or not, he's got me under his spell and he knows it.

Then, "Ames are you on birth control?" He looks so strained suddenly. He must be holding back one hell of an orgasm. I nod quickly.

I haven't even finished nodding when I feel the splash of his cum filling my insides. It feels amazing. Almost comforting somehow. I ride his cock, moaning for him as he rides out his orgasm. His eyes are dazed and glassed over. He's so gone. And he looks fucking beautiful.

Before he comes back to me, I place my right hand on his cheek. Leaning in and pressing our lips together in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, I moan and whimper as I dismount his glorious cock. Loving the sound of my wet pussy still clamped down and trying to hold him inside me. I feel way too empty once I'm off of Colby and steadily on my feet on the floor again.

I pull my vest closed and my pants back up; thinking to myself that I wish I could get pregnant with Colby's baby.

Shit! I'm falling for him!


End file.
